A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can include one or more master units or other head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each master unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Master units can be communicatively coupled to base stations. A master unit can receive downlink signals from the base station and distribute downlink signals as broadband signals in an analog or digital format to a radio frequency distribution system, which can include one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment within coverage areas serviced by the remote units.